Spirit jumper
by Arcadia laufeyson
Summary: Artemis Brooks is a young girl who gets swept off into worlds that are real but not real, she gets thrust into many roles, Vampire hunter, soul reaper, English noble, student, Assassin, and monster hunter, will Artemis survive all these different worlds? or will she fall prey to the things that hunt her? (Nothing belongs to me only Artemis the rest belongs to the original owners)
1. Prologue

Artemis walked up to her room and turned on the upstairs light then walked over to her bedroom door. "Another long day at school...at least mom isn't home yet" she sighed and opened the door and reached toward the wall searching for the light switch when she hears a voice" do not turn on the light, just listen. At 5 minutes to midnight go outside and walk till u get to the edge of the woods wait there and I will reveal myself, and your mission to save not only your world but many others" Artemis's eyes widened she recognized the voice, the gruff sounding voice with many years behind it" wait! Don't leave yet, just tell me what I have to do now, I already know who you are, I'm not daydreaming am I?" the gruff voice of the visitor chuckled softly" your quite a girl aren't you? So if you know who I am then tell me?" Artemis shuddered as she thought of who the guest was, he was not a real person...no he was a real person but not of the 21st century world, he was a vampire from one of Artemis's favorite animes called Hellsing. "y-your name is Alucard...you're the vampire soldier of the Hellsing organization' Alucard smiles and Artemis sees his fangs even through the darkness" your correct girl...I've heard you're an assassin how good are you?" Alucard's question catches Artemis off guard "um...i-i wouldn't say I was that good. Why are you here?" she flips the light on and looks at Alucard. "To take you back with me of course, your skills are needed by..."Artemis cuts him off" Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingate Hellsing...s-she needs my help? But why?" Alucard takes off his glasses and Artemis gulps and looks away" are you scared of me girl?" Artemis's grabs a knife off the floor faster than the human eye could see, and holds it in a defensive posture. "Scared of you? No...I'm not scared of you, in my world you're not even real...if you want to fight it will have to wait till we get back to your world." Alucard smiles" you're getting the picture I think. So then let's not waste any more time, the night is still young" Artemis rolls her eyes "you are strange…alright so first explain how you got here, to my world? 


	2. Chapter 1

Alucard leads Artemis out of her house; they walk over the dew covered grass "Did you not say I wasn't from your world?" Alucard leads Artemis over to an odd looking tear in the middle of the air that opens up when they walk closer to it "Y-yes I guess I did, so you did use this to get to get to my world?" Alucard stops and looks at her "Hold on to my coat sleeve, we're about to pass through the space and time stitching of your world" Artemis does as she is told and takes hold of the back of Alucard's coat as she walks behind him "I left all of my weapons back at my house…I'll need some more if Sir Integra wants me to help." Alucard smirks slightly but Artemis doesn't see it "you will get new one's Walter already should have gotten those for you" Artemis looks little shocked "Really? Cool, I know Walter gets the best kinds of weapons." Alucard smiles "yes he does just a few more feet and we will be back home" they come out of the void and they appear in front of the Hellsing mansion and Artemis's eyes widen "I never knew how big this place was" she follows Alucard inside as he leads her to the second floor and into Sir Integra's office and when Integra spots her she smiles "ahh, so this child is the one called the shadow assassin?" Artemis smiles shyly and looks at the floor "yes…I am the one called the shadow assassin…my name is Artemis Brooks but I like to just be called Artemis" Sir Integra nods understandingly "alright then, did Alucard fill you in on everything?" Artemis nods "yes he told me some stuff, um since I forgot my weapons-" Integra cuts her off "Walter bring them in here" Walter brings in a cart with different knives and other weapons and Artemis walks over to it with slightly wide eyes and Walter smiles "pick as many as you like Miss Brooks" Artemis grabs a knife with a crystal blade "wow, I didn't know there was anything even like this" she grabs a few more different knifes and spots an imperial gold knife "isn't this from like the Greek/roman age?" Walter smiles and nods "how much do you know about that era?" Artemis is quiet "not much, I've missed a lot of school" Integra narrows her eyes "so you're not up grade level for your studies?" Artemis looks away with her hair covering her face as she whispers, "no…I'm not" her voice gets soft "well then we will have to fix that, along with your daily training you will also be tutored by me or Walter" Artemis looks up at her as she looks at the weapon cart then to Walter who seemed to know what she was thinking "I'll take this to your room miss" Walter smiled at Artemis as he wheeled the cart out of the office. Artemis nods at Integra "alright we have a deal, an hour of tutoring every night after he leaves" she points at Alucard and he grumbles at her and she steps away from him and Sir Integra nods "alright then" she stands and walks over to Artemis and holds out her hand and Artemis shakes it "welcome to the Hellsing organization Artemis Brooks" Artemis smiles up at her then steps away as Walter walks back into the room "miss Brooks your room is ready shall I take you to it?" Artemis nods "yes, thank you Walter" she turns back to Sir Integra and Alucard "good night to you both" Alucard chuckles "its just a little past 9 pm now miss Brooks" Artemis turns on him "whatever, I really don't care" she walks away and follows Walter out of the room and down the hall and to the room he has made ready for her "Sir Integra will want to see you tomorrow night. You will be sent out on a job along with the other officers." Artemis nods "Yes sir"

* * *

The following night Artemis walks out of her room and down the hall to the door and as she walks outside she spots the rest of the other officers. She's supposed to work with "All the other officers I'm supposed to work with are all men. Great" she sighs and walks over to them with the crystal bladed knife she has in a holster on her leg and the captain sees her and walks over to meet her "Are you the new recruit? A woman?" she pulls her knife faster than he can see and its held to his throat and Artemis whispers in his ear "I'm no mere female sir, I'm called the shadow assassin for a reason, my name is Artemis Brooks I expect to be respected here by all of your men" he nods slowly and she pulls the knife away from his throat and all of the other men watch with interest as the captain straightens up and faces his men "men this is Artemis Brooks, she will be joining us tonight." The other men nod not one of them saying a word as they get into the truck and head to the sight. When they get there Alucard is already there to meet them and he tilts his head motioning for Artemis to come over to him. She walks over to him. Alucard in his gruff voice gives Artemis orders "you go in first and clear the first 2 floors, I will take out the target vampire" Artemis looks around and spots the Vatican's dog, Anderson, "hey Alucard, what is he doing here?" she points over at Anderson. He's watching them both with narrowed eyes. Alucard growls a little and Artemis walks over towards Anderson and she glares at him "what are you doing here Anderson?" he looks at her "and ye are?" Artemis reaches slowly for her knife but Anderson spots her movement and he holds up his finger "don't do it girly, ye won't win a fight with me. So answer my question who are ye?" Artemis slides her hand into her coat pocket "my name is Artemis Brooks just joined the Hellsing force, I want no problems with the Vatican." Anderson smiles "ye are a smart one aren't ye?" Alucard walks over and puts his hand on Artemis's shoulder "time to get to work" Artemis push's his hand off her shoulder "Alucard don't touch me, I'm just talking to him I think I can handle myself" she nods respectfully to Anderson. "Let's go Alucard, goodbye father Anderson" she walks away and Anderson watch's her leave and Alucard looks at Anderson "ye got a strong girl there, maybe there's a chance I could fight her, might be fun" Artemis whistles and Alucard looks away then turns and walks towards were Artemis is, and she looks at him "I'm going inside, would you meet me on the top floor? There's a crap ton of ghouls in there and one really annoying vampire up there to kill" Alucard looks at her for a second then nods "I have a feeling Anderson is going to be inside somewhere as well, keep your ears and eyes open, now go" Artemis nods and turns and runs towards the building and walks inside. After Artemis clears the first floor she walks up the stairs slowly holding her crystal bladed knife at the ready in case a ghoul attacks her "damn I thought there would be more ghouls then this is? And where the hell is that Anderson...he just might be right, I know I'm not strong enough to even withstand one of his attacks." she mutters to herself as she steps up the last step and long sword like thing flies past her head getting stuck in the wall next to her "aye, seems like I found the little Hellsing girly...what do you say how about we play a game?" Artemis stops dead in her tracks and looks towards the end of the hallway "Alexander Anderson, if it is you then shows yourself! Come out and fight me!" Anderson walks out of the shadows holding up his blessed swords so there in the shape of a cross "Are ye scared girly?" Artemis scoffs at him "Scared of a man like you? No I'm not, I know all about you...Alexander Anderson, and I know you're a regenerator...but your blessed swords might hurt me but wont kill me." she smirks at him and the blades in the heels of her boots pop out "You wanted to play a game? Well fine then, let's play the game, let's see if you can hit me at least once?" Anderson chuckles "Do ye have a death wish girly?" Artemis runs at Anderson and slashes at him but misses because he sidestepped out of range of her attack "ye are fast aren't ye?" Anderson slashes his sword and it cuts Artemis on the cheek and she stumbles backwards and falls on to her butt "ALUCARD!" Artemis screams placard's name and he appears in front of her and he chuckles "so you did need help?" Artemis glares at him " I told Sir integral that I was only in training still in my world, being called the shadow assassin was just a name I picked up so people wouldn't screw with me, yes I can fight, no I can't fight a damn regenerator…could you handle him? I'll go ahead and clear the next floors and I'll take care of the target vampire as well" Alucard nods "fine then, I do have a few things to settle with him anyways" Artemis stands as she walks over and picks up her knife from the floor "hey Anderson let me run past and you and Alucard can go all out in a fight if you want ok?" Anderson smiles and nods then steps to the side "aye if ye want, fair warning there are a lot of ghouls up there, don't think just a few small knives will stop them" Alucard glances back at her "hey girl, take this" he tosses back one of his guns and Artemis catch's it "your giving me one of your guns?" Alucard smiles "now go before I change my mind and I better get it back got it? Artemis nods and runs past him then past Anderson who smirks but lets her past and she runs up there stairs and when she gets up there are a lot of ghouls and Artemis face palms "great, wonder how many bullets Alucard gave me?" she sighs and aims and starts firing the gun at the ghouls and every time she shoots one, two more appear in the spot of the last one "why. Wont. You. Die." She keeps firing at them but they just keep coming and Alucard's voice whispers into her ear "_kill the target vampire girl then all of the ghouls will be easier to kill, think of them as the vampire's minions."_ Artemis rolls her eyes "got it, find the leader of these things then they will fall like flies in a gas storm" she laughs softly to herself then put the gun away then pulls out the imperial gold bladed knife along with her crystal bladed knife and she just hacks down the ghouls fast as she clears that floor then she runs up the stairs to the next floor which is some way oddly free of ghouls but there is a single door and Artemis walks over to it then she kicks it in holding the gun aimed at the vampire standing looking out the window "so you are the girl that the Hellsing Organization hired eh? But are you up to killing me?" Artemis growls softly then smirks and whispers "shut up and stop talking" she pulls the trigger but the bullet doesn't hit the target vampire instead it hits the window and breaks the glass and some yelling is heard outside but the target vampire is only inches from Artemis and she keeps firing " !" Artemis screams as she keeps firing but the vampire gets faster as he dodges the bullets and then he grabs Artemis by the throat and pins her to the wall and smiles "ah, you're a human girl" he leans close to her neck and Artemis starts to squirm in his grip "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Artemis slides out the solid silver knife form her coat sleeve as she stabs the vampire in the stomach and the vampires eyes widen as he turns to ash and Artemis falls to the floor holding her neck trying to calm herself down and Alucard walks into the room and looks over at Artemis "seems you finished the job" Artemis glares up at him and she stand up and walks over to him and hands the gun to him then walks away without a word. Artemis walks out of the building and over to Sir Integra "The target vampire has been silenced" Sir Integra nods and she wipes some blood off of Artemis's neck "Are you hurt?" Artemis touch's her neck then looks at her fingers "I didn't know I got hurt…I'll go to the medics right now" Alucard appears next to her and Integra "you've been bitten" Artemis looks at him "your nuts, I killed the damn vampire be for he even got close to my neck, it's probably Andersons blood" Alucard touch's the blood on her neck and tastes it and Artemis glares and uses her coat sleeve to wipe the blood off "I'm going for a walk" Artemis walks away down the road.


	3. Choice and mistakes

Artemis walked deeper and deeper into the forest, tears had started falling from her eyes and Alucard's voice appeared in her head _"Crying won't help you get back home any faster" _ Artemis ignores his voice "get out of my head!" she screams and starts walking faster not seeing a rock she trips and falls on to her knees and her tears worsen as Artemis hugs herself as she starts to sob and suddenly Alucard is next to her as he picks her up "come on child time to come back" he holds Artemis bridle style and Artemis lays her head against his chest "thanks, I guess I shouldn't go off alone again" Alucard smiles "It would be best but it is your choice if you wonder off again or not" Artemis sighs as she whispers softly "hey Alucard...I know I probably seem like a stubborn child but thanks for coming and getting me" Artemis looks up at him and as she blinks she thinks she sees him smile "Just rest for now, Sir Integra has decided she will not send you on anymore missions until your better trained and she as switch your fighting lessons over to me" Artemis stares up at the night sky "Lovely night out, you must love nights like this right?" Alucard doesn't reply and as they draw closer to the Hellsing mansion Artemis starts to fall asleep in Alucard's arms. Later that night Artemis dreams of being back home in her world then her dream changes and she's in space standing on nothing but in front of her there are hundreds of planets placed in a circle around her and her eyes widen as she mutters to herself "I have to save all of these worlds!?" Artemis wakes up in her bed in the Hellsing mansion with wide eyes gasping for air and she puts her hand on her chest as she starts to breath normally again as she thinks to herself "I can't save all of those worlds" Artemis shakes her head as a knock on the door is heard and Walters voice is heard along with the knock "Morning Miss Brooks, are you awake?" Artemis stretches quickly and grabs a hair tie from the nightstand next to her bed and she puts her hair up into a low hanging ponytail "Yes Walter I'm awake come in." Walter walks in carrying a silver tray and Artemis blinks slightly surprised "uh, Walter what's that?" Artemis points towards the tray as Walter walks over to the bed "Breakfast what else would it be?" Artemis stifles a laugh as she slides out of bed wearing a tank top and PJ shorts and she looks down at what she's wearing then gives a long sigh "oh...Alucard's going to get an ear full tonight" Walter chuckles "It was not Alucard that dressed you Miss Brooks it was Sir Integra that did" Artemis stares at him wordless as she looks away "then never mind" she shivers and sits back down on the bed and looks away from Walter and mutter to herself "I still don't understand yet" Walter looks at her "Is there a problem Miss Brooks?" Artemis sighs and shakes her head "No, leave me I need some time to think" Walter nods and turns and walks away and leave the room and Artemis looks at the silver tray with food on it and she leans forward and picks up the lid as her eyes widen as the smell of food flood her nostrils and her stomach growls and Artemis realizes how hungry she really is she picks up the fork next to the plate as she takes a bite of food then sets the food down and she pulls out her cell phone out of her jeans the were on the floor and checks the time "hmm, 9:30 Integra's sleep pattern follows that of Alucard's so she is not awake yet" her cell phone beeps a few times "18 texts!?" she sees that the texts are from her friends back home in her world and there's 3 texts from her mom "I'm going be in deep shit when I get back, mom's going to kill me" Artemis pulls picks up the crystal bladed knife and drops her cell phone on the floor and stabs it with the knife a few dozen times " Now no one can contact me from the outer world" Artemis finishes the food and sets the tray on her night stand and she lays back down on the bed and curls up "Guess I'm going to have to change my sleep patterns as well" Artemis closes her eyes and falls asleep again. Later just a little after dusk Artemis wakes up and Alucard is standing in the corner "Sleep well?" Artemis grabs her knife and throws it at him "GET OUT!" she grabs a few more knifes off the bed and throws them at him but Alucard easily dodges them and he just smiles "bad temper I see, calm I just want to tell you something, Sir Integra wants you to stay here tonight" Artemis glares at him "couldn't you have told me later? And how long have you been watching me?" Alucard chuckles "A few hours" Artemis throws her shoe at him "you damn creeper vampire! Get out" Alucard disappears and Artemis gets dressed and walks out of her room "ah, Artemis come over here" Artemis looks behind her cause Sir Integra walks towards her smiling and Artemis stops and waits for her to catch up "good thing I caught you, I want you" Artemis looks at her "Alucard already told me, you don't have to tell me again" Artemis walks away "Artemis, wait a second, let me explain" Artemis turns and faces her "I know you don't want me to come cause I'm a inexperience child, if I go I know I'm just going to end up getting hurt or worse" Artemis walks away "if you don't mind I'm going to do some training for a few nights, I promise when I come back you won't have to worry about me getting into trouble" Artemis walks down the stairs and Integra looks at her "Be back every night alright" Artemis looks back at her with a small smile "alright, I will" Artemis walks out the door and leaves.

* * *

Artemis walks through the dark woods following the tracks of wolves in the mud stopping every few minutes to check the area around her when the brush behind her moves a little and she turns around and pulls out her knife out and faces the person that walks out of the brush and Artemis's eyes widen as she realizes that the person is a vampire "ah, looks like I found myself a meal" Artemis takes out her other knife and holds one in each hand "don't come any closer" the vampire takes a step closer to Artemis she narrows her eyes "if you want to live, leave now" the vampire takes another step forward and he is suddenly in front of her and she slashes at the vampires chest "oh food with fight, I like that" the vampire laughs and flits around her and hits her in back of the head with his elbow Artemis falls to her hands and knees and the vampire picks her up by the back of her shirt and she looks at him and she tries to reach for her knifes but the vampire throws her against a tree and Artemis screams when she hits the tree and she struggles onto her feet and the vampire walks over to her and he picks her up by her throat then pins her to the trees and Artemis whispers " I'm sorry I can't keep my promise, Alucard if you can hear me…I'm sorry" the vampire growls and he bites the side of her neck and Artemis screams in pain and after the vampire drops her to the ground he breaks her neck but Artemis somehow lives even though her neck is broken after a few hours Artemis hears voices and she tries to call for help but she can't raise her voice above a whisper but somehow Alucard hears her and he runs into the clearing were she is "over here, I found her" Sir Integra along with Walter run into the clearing and Walter looks at her wounds and he looks back up at Integra and he shakes his head "her spine along with her neck is broken she's not going to live long" Alucard walks over and bends down next to her and he whispers into her ear "the pain could go away Artemis" Artemis whimpers at him and she whispers "you would like that wouldn't you?" she smiles at him "if I say yes, you're going to owe me Alucard but you're a bit late" she turns her head so he can see the bite marks from the other vampire and Integra looks at her "Are you sure you want to do that Artemis?" Artemis nods and she looks at Alucard "yes I'm sure" Integra and Walter walk away talking in hush voices and Alucard leans down and bites Artemis neck right as she closes her eyes afterwards he picks her up and gives a little yelp of pain then looks at him "can you be more gentle?" he picks her up and Walter brings a blanket over and puts it on her and Alucard grumbles "you need rest, you've gone through a lot tonight" Artemis closes her eyes as Alucard takes her back to the mansion and he walks down to where his coffin is and she looks at him "where are you doing to sleep?" Alucard smiles "I'm going to be out all night, plus you need to sleep more than I do" Artemis wait for Alucard to leave then she walks slowly into the corner and she falls asleep in the corner and Walter walks in later and see her "Miss Brooks?" Artemis opens her eyes "enough of that shit Walter, just call me Artemis like everyone else" Walter nods "alright then, but May I ask why are you in the corner?" Artemis stands up and glares at him "I don't feel comfortable sleeping in Alucard's coffin, and I'm" she looks away then mutters "I'm a little claustrophobic, I'm probable the only vampire that's scared of small spaces" she looks away "I'm going to find a quiet spot to sleep" she past him then out of the room and down the hall to find a quiet and dark spot to sleep and later when Alucard gets back he walks down were he thinks he left Artemis but she's not there and he walks back out of the room and finds Walter "Where is she?" Walter looks at him "oh Artemis? She didn't like where you left her and she couldn't sleep there..." Walter stops "I've said too much" he walks away leaving Alucard without an answer to were Artemis is. So Alucard goes wondering through the mansion and the last place he checks is her room and Artemis is curled up under a ton of blankets sound Asleep and Alucard flips the light on and Artemis opens her eyes and only her red eyes are visible "go away Alucard" Alucard looks at her "what are you doing in here?" Artemis sits up a looks at him "I couldn't sleep were you left me "Alucard starts to laugh and Artemis glares at him then she climbs out of her bed" what Walter told you?" Alucard stops laughing but he's still smiling "he didn't tell me that that you were scared of small spaces" Artemis throws a knife at him "SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Artemis grabs another one of her knifes and walks up to Alucard "if you stop laughing, I will sleep in a coffin" she looks up at him then Alucard nods and walks away "come on, it's time for work" Artemis pops her neck stretching as she follows Alucard out "about time, I was starting to get bored" Artemis follows Alucard out of the room and she stops and runs back into the room then comes back out with her leather coat on and her knives "alright lets go" Artemis follows Alucard upstairs to Sir Integra's office. "Are you ready for tonight's job?" Alucard nods and takes the file Sir Integra hands him. "Alright Artemis lets go" Artemis follows Alucard out of the room.


End file.
